indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Welltaro
Welltaro is a character owned by Moppin and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in the game Downwell.http://downwellgame.com/ Trophy Quotes Character Origin Welltaro is the protagonist of Downwell. Each playthrough starts with Welltaro jumping down into a well. He shoots enemies from above with his Gunboots until he meets the end of the well, beating the level. Summary Welltaro is one of the most expensive unlockable characters and is, as such, rather complex. He has an ammo gauge that he relies on to perform various attacks. The Gunboots can hold up to 8 ammo in them, with Neutral and Down aerials consuming more than one ammo. When he has no ammo left, he cannot perform any attack except Up Aerial and can no longer perform an air jump, and is then extremely vulnerable. Welltaro reloads his entire ammo gauge by landing - whether it be on the ground or an enemy's head. Moveset Air Jump: Allows Welltaro to shoot with his Machine Gun, each bullet dealing 1 damage (2 damage in Gem High). Each Air Jump consumes one ammo, and the first Air Jump performed after a grounded jump or pogo has more height to it. Neutral Aerial: Welltaro shoots a Shotgun, dealing 4 damage (6 damage in Gem High). It has a spiking effect, and releases two hot casing on both sides dealing 1 damage. Every use of Neutral Aerial consumes 4 ammo, so this move can be used twice before having to reload. If less than four ammo remains, then the attack uses all remaining ammo. Up Aerial: Welltaro inflates a Heart Balloon. The balloon serves as a protection against attacks from above. The balloons can exploded pressing the attack button again to deal 10 damage. Down Aerial: Welltaro shoots a vertical Laser through the whole stage, dealing a reported minimum of 5 damage and a maximum of 9 damage (Minimum 6 damage and maximum 11 damage in Gem High), doing more damage the closer the fighter is to Welltaro. The laser cannot go through platforms. Every use of Down Aerial consumes 3 ammo, so this move can be used three times before having to reload. If less than three ammo remains, then the attack uses all remaining ammo. Grounded Charge: Welltaro launches high up in the air with a Rocket Jump, dealing 6 damage on both sides when launching. The height of the charge increases with charge time, while the damage is always the same. SUPER: Welltaro unleashes Gem High, which grants him additional range and attack power for all his Gunboots moves. Gem High lasts 16 seconds. Cashing in a Pogo Combo whilst Gem High is active resets the duration of the Super - it can be extended infinitely if enough Pogo Combos are made in succession. Alternate Skin Every skin is based on a Palette from Downwell. Red Based on the DOWNWELL palette. Blue Based on the AQUA palette. Green Based on the MATCHA palette. Grey Based on the GRAYSCALE palette. Dark Red Based on the VBOY palette. Strategies Gallery DownwellCharacterBoxFixed.png|Welltaro's character box, on the Kickstarter page Welltaro-portrait.png|Welltaro's icon Indie Pogo 5 07 2018 7 50 38 PM.png|Welltaro's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo WelltaroTrophy2.PNG|Handstand Welltaro's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo welltaro_joins.png|Unlocking Welltaro Trivia * Although he never had a canon name in Downwell, "Welltaro" is the name his creator, Ojiro Fumoto, gave to the Lowe Bros. for his appearance in Indie Pogo.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1642689247/indie-pogo/posts/2070551 * Welltaro was the 14th character added to the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017888508487393281 * Welltaro was the only character recruited during the kickstarter to not be DLC. * The color of the bullets from Welltaro's Gunboots, as well as the trail he leaves behind whilst in Gem High changes depending on his color palette. * Welltaro's Super gauge, once active, has a custom design - the only one to do so. * During the Indie Pogo Release Tournament, a fan by the name of "Bedoop!" made several drawings of Welltaro wearing a frog hood as a way to express their hype for the tournament. This rendition of Welltaro was dubbed "Frogtaro," and became so popular that many fans have been campaigning for it to be included in Indie Pogo as an alternate skin. * It has been revealed on the website description of the Downwell website that Welltaro is “a young man going down an endless well with gun-boots”. * Welltaro was implemented into the game in November of 2017, making him the final fighter as part of the default 14. External Links Category:Fighters